A gas cooking range is used to cook meals and other foodstuffs on a cooking surface or within an oven. The range uses natural gas or liquid petroleum (i.e., propane) fuel to create a controlled flame that generates the heat necessary for cooking. Ranges typically include various control valves, control knobs, and electronics to regulate the supply of gas.